


Love me

by Lydi_yeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2013, 2013 cake, 5sos yaoi, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Appreciation, Assjob, Bottom Luke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cuddles, Cute Calum, Cute Ending, Cute Luke, Dirty Talk, Dom Calum, Fetus Calum, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grinding, Horny Calum, Horny Luke, Horny Teenagers, Hotdogging, Hotel, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex on Furniture, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Smut, Spooning, Sub Luke, Teenagers, Top Calum, Twitcam, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, ass worship, coming on asshole, fast paced, fetus cake, fetus luke, knuckle deep, livestream, sex on a couch, sex on a sofa, three fingers, using come as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_yeah/pseuds/Lydi_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fetus cake. I recently watched a lot of cake videos and proof and stuff- like the live streams and twitcams. So it inspired me to write this.</p><p>--------------------OR--------------------</p><p>2013 Cake making out gets heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeinruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/gifts).



> I'm sorry I keep using 1975 lyrics. And that I haven't updated the other one... But thankyou so much for 100 kudos and 4,000 hits! Love you guys!!! This only took me like 2 and a half hours wow.

Luke grabbed Calum's hand and pulled him towards the white sofa they had been sitting on moments ago. Climbing on top of him and straddling his lap- he forcefully pushed his lips onto the other boy's.  
Calum kissed back using all the pent up sexual tension inside him from their recent twitcam. He had just wanted to grab Luke and fuck him right there and then. It was so frustrating.  
Wrapping his arms around Calum's neck, Luke deepended the kiss and opened his mouth. Calum swiftly placed his large hands on the younger boy's hips and pushed his tongue past Luke's lips.  
They continued to make out for a while, every now and then Luke making little 'mmm!' sounds- before they pulled apart for breath.  
Placing their foreheads together, they breathed heavily and stared into each other's eyes.  
Luke pecked Calum's lips repeatedly. Pulling away each time to look at him, before Calum kissed back and they resumed their previous activity.  
Calum's hands moved from their position and slid over Luke's skin to his ass before cupping it and squeezing lightly.  
The younger moaned into Calum's mouth and in response, ground down on his clothed dick.  
Now it was Calum's turn to moan at the unexpected action. He rubbed his crotch against the blond's jean clad ass, and used his hands to push Luke's hips down on him.  
"Uh!" Luke moaned and pulled his lips from Calum's, resting his head in the older boy's neck.  
The short breaths tickling Calum's skin caused him to thrust up into Luke forcefully.  
"Shit," the Maori boy cried "I'm so hard, take off your pants." He said before pushing the horny teenager off him.  
Luke obeyed quickly, pulling off his skinnies and underwear while Calum just pushed his halfway down his legs.  
The younger boy carefully sat back down, feeling the stiff length between his cheeks.  
Calum threw his head back, his neck bending over the top of the couch slightly.  
"Fuck, your ass feels so good."  
The blond moved his hips back and forth, sliding Calum's leaking cock in between his soft globes.  
"Yeahh... huh.." The older boy mumbled as he closed his eyes and tightened the grip he has on Luke's hips.  
Using his muscles, the blue eyed boy squeezed his butt cheeks around the other boy.  
"Agh," Calum moaned and thrust forward.  
The younger boy could feel the head of the other boy's dick catching on his rim with every thrust, almost teasingly. But he figured it was a happy accident.  
Luke hummed as the pair worked together; Luke's hips moving while Calum thrusted quickly and held him down with his strong hands.  
Luke liked how strong Calum was; how he could hold him down and exert his force on him. Like he wouldn't be able to get away even if he tried, Calum would just keep him there and make him take it.  
He moaned at the thought and the older boy's grip tightened even more, his fingers digging into the skin.  
"Fuck." Calum groaned, his breathing unsteady.  
He was sweating slightly and the room began to feel very hot, but that didn't stop him.  
Luke bit his lip and stared at Calum while never stopping his movements. He was so handsome, so manly. He knew that he could take care of him like he wanted- like he needed. The blond moved his hands over the older boy's muscles, they weren't huge- they were both still teenagers- but something about him told Luke that this boy would end up being literal walking sex. When their band got big like all time low, he would have girls throwing themselves at him. But none of them would ever know how it felt to get fucked by the God himself- Calum hood. Luke moaned at the thought and couldn't resist taking the other boy's lips between his own.  
They kissed again, their tongues sliding against each other. They fought for a while but inevitably Luke gave in- after all, he knows who's alpha. (Quoting Calum ;)  
They were both grinding on each other and soon Calum's heavy breaths turned into grunts.  
"Are you close?" Luke breathed out.  
The older boy replied with a  
"Hmm" and closed his eyes again.  
Calum was finding it very easy to slide his cock between Luke's ass cheeks. Perhaps it was a mix of his precome and their sweat, but if felt so good- almost like he was inside the boy.  
And we all know Calum is an ass guy so this is his heaven.  
"Ugh, fuck!" He cried, thrusting rapidly. "You're so good for me Lukey, so good, so- fuck! Hmmmmmmmm!" More grunting came from the Maori boy as he neared the edge.  
"Cmon Calum, I wanna feel you come on my asshole." The younger encouraged.  
"Agh!" He groaned as he threw his head back again. A few sharp thrusts later and he was having one crazy orgasm- that he had been wanting since the start of that bloody twitcam. The way Luke was looking at him that whole time, When they were cuddling and when Calum told the viewers him and Luke had had a baby, when Luke asked him to kiss him while blowing up that kangaroo. When Michael had to shove Luke to remind him that we were filming... It all got Calum so worked up. Those few seconds of bliss were rudely interrupted by Michael and he had been dying for release ever since.  
He came so hard and as soon as Luke stopped rubbing against him, he collapsed against the sofa.  
"Jesus Luke! That was amazing." He sighed, out of breath.  
Luke was also breathing heavily and resting his head in the older boy's neck again.  
Calum moved a digit in between them and smeared his cum around Luke's hole. Swirling around the ring of muscles before dipping the tip inside.  
"That's hot. You want me to finger you- using just my cum as lube?"  
The blue eyed boy moaned and nodded multiple times like he was a kid being offered candy.  
Calum smirked and rubbed more of the sticky white substance against Luke's asshole. Getting his finger all lubed up before slowly pushing it inside.  
Luke placed his hands on Calum's shoulders and shoved his head further into the other boy's neck.  
Once he was knuckle deep, he swirled the digit around and felt his boy's velvety insides.  
Calum wiggled it around before pulling out and then pushing it back in again. He repeated this action a few times, swirling it around as he did so. Luke's breathing was uncontrollable and his breath was hot. It tickled the hairs on Calum's skin- egging him on.  
He pulled the one finger out before lubing up another finger with his cum and moving the two together- watching the thick liquid slipping between his digits.  
When he pushed them both in, Luke dug his nails into Calum's shoulders and cried out against his neck.  
The Maori boy started scissoring his fingers inside the other boy and curling them as he thrusted in and out.  
When a third finger was slipped in along with the others, the poor boy bit down hard on the skin around Calum's collarbone.  
Calum was sure that would leave a mark tomorrow but he didn't care right now- he just wanted to make his boy feel as amazing as he made him feel.  
As he pushed the fingers in and out, he could feel how slick, sticky and wet Luke's insides were now they were covered in his cum. That thought alone made him moan, curling his fingers while Luke clenched hard around them.  
"Ugh!" The young boy moaned, digging his nails further into Calum's back.  
Suddenly the older boy hit a spot that had Luke screaming in pleasure. He rubbed at that for a few moments before harshly thrusting into Luke's butt and hitting his prostate hard every time.  
The blond yelled out loud and his legs shook.  
"Ride my fingers, Lukey- get yourself off." Calum suggested.  
The blue eyed boy, lifted his hips up experimentally and then slammed them down. He moaned as Calum's knuckles slapped against his ass. His long fingers felt so deep.  
He started to move up and down on them quickly, making tiny noises as he went.  
Calum helped him by meeting him half way and thrusting his fingers in further, curling them and hitting his prostate all the time.  
"More, more! Please! Cal please!" He managed to get out.  
One hand was now fisting the older boy's shirt while the other still dug it's nails in further. Probably leaving more marks that the brown eyed boy would have to explain later.  
After a while the young boy started moaning so loudly Calum was afraid the rest of the band would hear.  
He was probably getting tired but he never stopped only slowed down a little while Calum had to do more of the work.  
The brown haired boy knew Luke was close when he clenched multiple times around his fingers and started to whimper.  
"Aw you're a good little boy aren't you Lukey? Are you gonna come for me? That's right baby slam down hard on those long, thick fingers. Feel them stretching you out and filling you up. Do you like that Lukey? Does that feel good? I bet it does, you like me rubbing that tiny little spot inside you- don't you? Are you gonna touch your dick now? Make yourself come on my fingers? I bet you wish this was my cock don't you? Cmon baby, cream that little tummy of yours."  
He moaned so loudly at Calum's dirty words, his hand already rapidly pumping his cock.  
He started whimpering again, louder this time and more frequently. This was it.  
He kept shoving back on the fingers moving inside him, abusing his prostate.  
He jerked his head back and screamed. Every whimper coming out in a higher pitch than the last, his breaths quick and fast. His chest was puffing out and he was arching his back.  
"Mmm! MmmMm! MMMmmhh!" He cried out.  
His sounds so high now they were coming out as squeaks. All before he went silent, his mouth still open, head tipped back, hand still quickly jerking himself off.  
He came hard, with a silent scream, his eyes screwed shut, his fingers and toes curled so tight and the fingers in his ass still moving slowly to help him ride through it.  
He fell on top of Calum and tried to steady his breathing.  
"Woah," Calum said, breaking the silence "God, I love watching you fall apart under my touch. It's the sexiest thing in the world." He exclaimed.  
Luke just breathed out in a sigh. Still breathing heavily.  
"You did so good for me."  
"Hmm." He replied.  
"You wanna go to sleep now?" Calum asked.  
"Mmm. I want you to spoon me while we sleep." He mumbled.  
"Let's get this shirt off you then- because you came all over it. And we gotta clean you up." The older boy explained as he took Luke's shirt and wiped the cum off them  
with it. He took his own shirt off and put all their clothes in the washing bin. Before looking at the younger boy expectantly.  
"Carry me.." He mumbled, closing his eyes and curling up to the sofa.  
"Aw my little baby." Calum said as he threw the tired boy over his shoulder and carried him to bed. He put him down carefully on the bed and got in next to him. Pulling the covers over their naked bodies.  
Just like Luke asked, he put one arm over the smaller boy's body, and one under him as he tucked him close to his chest and locked his hands together. Luke put his small hands over the top of Calum's to keep them there and then poked his butt out so that it was resting against the other boy's crotch. They were so close together and it was Luke's favourite thing.  
Even though Calum knew he would get far too hot to sleep he would do it for his baby because he deserved it and he wouldn't say this out loud but- he loved him.


End file.
